A little town called Mineral
by HeartxofxGlass
Summary: Im gonna tell you right now I am horrible at writing summeries so if you really want to know what it's about then just click and read about what happens when Nami shows up in Mineral Town
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

There is a place where everyone longs to be. The place where they belong. The one place they feel most attached and call home. For those few who don't find their place is the life of the wandering soul.

"Traveling is not so depressing," Nami closed the book, stuffed it in her rucksack, and pulled out a folded map. "next destination: Mineral Town"

* * *

"Dammit, I'm late!" Gray rushed down the stairs of the inn struggling to put on his jacket and hat, "The old geezer will have my head…"

Ann, the innkeeper's daughter, handed Gray a small loaf of raisin bread, "So, did you and Kai have fun last night?," Gray's face turned beet red. Ann loved to tease him ever since she found out about their relationship.

"Ann cut it out, he's already half an hour late as it is," said Doug from behind the cash register. Gray thanked Ann for the bread and flung open the inn door--

**_CRASH_**

Nami sat up, not quite sure what had knocked her to the ground. She rubbed her forehead and looked around to find some guy standing in the doorway with a startled look on his face.

"I'm really sorry! Are you alright?" he reached down a hand to help her up. Once on her feet again Gray apologized a second time and then took off running down the street. Now at the door stood a man with orange hair and a mustache.

"Hi, I'm Doug and this is my inn. Sorry about earlier. Gray was in a bit of a hurry. Saibara is strict on responsibility, being on time, and such. All that aside, I suppose you are looking for a place to stay?"

"That would be why I'm here."

Doug nodded curtly and motioned a hand toward the girl standing next to him, "This is my daughter Ann. Just ask her if you need anything. Ann, why don't you go find our guest a empty room. If you need me I'll be in the back." that said, Doug left through the door behind the counter.

Ann smiled and extended a hand toward Nami, "Hello, my name's Ann"

"Nami," said the redhead and shook hands with the innkeeper's daughter.

"Nami, nice to meet you," Ann directed Nami to the stairs at the back of the main floor, "The inn is always packed at this time of year, but I think we have an extra room you can stay in. How long are you staying in Mineral Town?" Ann paused and waited for an answer.

"Hopefully not long," Nami mumbled

"Hmm? Sorry, I missed that. What'd you say?"

"I'll probably be leaving tomorrow," Nami said slightly louder. She was not a conversational person and Ann's outgoing enthusiasm was trying her nerves.

"Aw that's too bad," there was a touch of disappointment that was gone in an instant as she proceeded to point out who's rooms they passed and gave Nami a short biography of each person.

"This one on the right is Cliff's room. He came to Mineral Town a short while ago. He's a little shy and spends most of his time in the church, other than that he's a bit of a mystery and over there is Kai's room. He runs a small restaurant on the beach during the summer. He likes to travel around so we don't see much of him. Down the way on your left is Gray's room. He's the one that knocked you out on your way in," the thought made Nami rub the bump on her head, "He's apprenticed to his grandfather Saibara. He's the best blacksmith around and when he's gone Gray will take over the trade," Nami could feel a slight twitch in her left eye. She didn't know anyone could talk so much. She pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath, "this here is your room," Ann opened the door to a small neat room. It had a single bed with an end table, a lamp, and a bible. Ann crossed the room to draw the curtains and let some light in, "there you go. The room next door is empty. Van keeps it reserved for when he visits. Would you like anything to eat? There's still breakfast in the kitchen; I could heat something up." Nami shook her head.

"No, thank you, but I'm not hungry."

"Well, if you need anything, just ask. I'll be downstairs."

The door closed and finally there was quiet. It wasn't that she disliked people; she was just accustom to being alone. She laid her rucksack down and slumped into the bed.

_A soft bed sure beats sleeping on the ground _

* * *

By noon the hot summer sun kept people indoors. Many headed over to the inn where they could cool off in the air-conditioned building. Jack would have liked to be one of these people, but he had farm work left to do. There hadn't been much rain and the crops were beginning to dry out. On top of that he'd promised Barley that he would help out. The old man was having a hard time in the summer heat. Jack wiped the sweat from his brow and headed for Yodel Ranch.

Passing by Saibara's shop, Jack could hear an abundance of insults spouting from Gray and his grandfather. Those two were always at it, Gray believed he deserved more credit than was given and Saibara would sooner find something to criticize before admit that Gray was skilled. Jack smiled to himself. Ever since he came to Mineral Town and restored the farm he had felt he belonged there. There was just something about Mineral Town that made him feel at home. Sure he thought about the city life he had once led and all the modern conveniences he left behind, but it could never matched up to the life he now had.

Jack turned into Yodel Ranch and was relieved to see the cows and sheep were grazing outside.

_Great! This wont take long after all. Just have to check up on them and off to the inn like everyone else_

Just as Jack was walking up to one of the sheep there was a commotion from inside Barley's house and a moment later Barley slammed open the front door shouting "Joanna is coming home!"

* * *

Nami squinted her eyes open. The light coming through the window was dimmer than when she had arrived.

_How long was I asleep?_

She sat on the edge of the bed and reached down for her rucksack. She retrieved a silver pocket watch. It was near 5 o'clock. She stretched and rubbed sleep from her eyes. Her stomach grumbled and reminded her that she hadn't eaten since breakfast. Leaving the room she was able to hear that there were a lot a people downstairs, perhaps having dinner. She wasn't fond of crowds but figured it was endurable for a meal. once downstairs she saw what she was sure must be the whole town laughing and carrying on. Nami scanned the room for an open table.

_It figures. The place is packed full._

That was when Ann came scurrying over to her from one of the tables.

"Nami, you're finally awake. You must have been really tired. Here you can come sit with Mary, Popuri, and I." Ann led Nami over to a table where to other girls sat talking and giggling, "I'll go get you a plate, Nami. Is stir-fry alright with you?" Nami nodded as she sat down.

"You must be Nami, the traveler Ann was talking about, right?" the pink haired girl directed the conversation to include Nami. "If you get the chance you should stop by the Poultry Farm. That's where I live. Do you like chickens? I think they're so cute!," realizing that Popuri could go on for hours talking about chickens, Mary changed the subject.

"So, Nami, where did you come from?" She asked politely.

"I don't really come from anywhere. I just sort of come and go. I never stay in one place very long."

"Really? That sounds exciting. I've never actually traveled much, but I've read many books with grand adventures."

"You read a lot?"

"Oh yes! I work at the town library. I'm in the process of writing a novel of my own

"You're writing a book? That's impressive. What's it going to be about?"

Popuri quickly tired of the conversation. She wasn't a big reader and if it didn't have anything to do with Kai or chickens then she just wasn't interested. When she saw Ann heading for the table with a tray of stir-fry for Nami she waved enthusiastically, hoping that Ann's arrival would spark a change in the dull discussion of books.

* * *

Jack sat at a table with Barley eating his stew while listening to the old man talk about Joanna, his daughter. Jack had never actually met Joanna; she had left town before he arrived at the farm. He had heard enough about her though to know that she was May's mother and that she had left May in the care of Barley and then disappeared to fulfill her dreams. Apparently Barley had been trying to convince Joanna to come home for years, but to no avail. Then suddenly out of the blue she calls him and says she's coming back to Mineral Town. Barley had been going on telling Jack everything about Joanna for hours and Jack now only half listened to his tales of her as a child and nodding politely all the while. Then the subject suddenly changed as Barley pointed out a redhead girl that had just come down the stairs.

"Haven't seen her around before, must have arrived in town recently," then he looked at Jack and added, "Pretty too." Jack nodded agreement, "why don't you go talk to her, see if she has a boyfriend already--"

"What?! I cant just…--"

"Oops, too late, Ann beat you to it," Barley laughed and then started on about Joanna again.

* * *

After gulping down her meal, Nami excused herself from the table and left the inn to take a walk. It was dark even with the street lamps on. She could hear the ruckus of the inn, but aside from that everything was quiet and serene. There was a wind blowing in cool air from the north. It was a definite change to the scorching weather earlier in the day. Nami stuffed her hands in she pockets. And leaned against a lamppost. The sky was clear and she looked out at the many stars that dotted the night sky. Looking up at the stars always helped to clear her thoughts. She lowered her gaze and it landed on a building and to the left was a small graveyard.

_Oh, this must be the church that Ann mentioned before. _

She walked over for a closer look.

_You know… there's just something creepy about graveyards at night. _

She laughed quietly when remembering when she was little and all the kids would get together to dare one another to go out in the graveyard and touch a headstone. She looked then at the church and noticed the door had designs carved into it.

_It must have been hand carved._

She ran her fingers over the wood as she admired the work. It was then that the door suddenly flung open and once again Nami found herself knocked to the ground by a door.

"You okay? That must have hurt," Nami quickly got to her feet.

"It's okay. I'm getting used to it," she said, brushing the dust off her pants. "My name's Nami and you are…?"

"Oh, sorry, I'm Cliff," he held out his hand and Nami shook it."

_What's with these people and handshakes anyway?_

She looked up at the person she just met and her heart stopped. He had the most beautiful violet eyes.

"Are you staying at the inn, Nami?" she nodded without tearing her gaze from his. "Great, I'm heading back. Would you like to walk with me?" she nodded again because her tongue refused to form words. They walked to the inn in silence and when they got there many people had left and others were starting to drift out. Ann was busy cleaning up and just cast a smile of greeting towards the two as they walked in the door. They said goodnight and entered their rooms. Nami couldn't sleep, partly because of the nap she had earlier and partly because she couldn't get those wonderful violet eyes off her mind.

_Why do those eyes seem so familiar? _

* * *

**Well that would be the end of the first chapter. i await your reviews : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**SunshineGirlx3--Thanx for the review, and yes gray and kai are dating XD I read your story 'Love Me or Hate Me' it's great! i cant wait to read chapter 10 so that's just what im gonna go do :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

The next morning Nami headed downstairs for breakfast. Ann was wiping down the counter while humming a tune to herself when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She stuffed her cleaning rag on a shelf behind the counter and waved Nami over.

"Good Morning," she chimed resting her elbows on the counter, "What would you like for breakfast hmm? We have pancakes, omelets, toast…" Ann counted on her fingers as she listed several options and when she finished Nami decided upon pancakes.

_Haven't had pancakes for quite a while_

After Ann disappeared behind the kitchen door, Nami selected an empty table to sit at. Glancing around the room, she saw a guy wearing a blue hat. (This was Gray) she pointed out to herself. Across from his sat another guy wearing a purple bandana on his head. Nami hadn't met him, but decided that he must stay at the inn and there fore, from what Ann had told her of the other guests there, he must be Kai.

* * *

"Aw don't be sore. It's not my fault your gramps is so strict."

"No, but you should have woken me up. Then I wouldn't have been late and had to work overtime," Gray munched on a piece of toast and avoided looking at Kai who was working up the best dejected look he could muster. Instead, Gray read the morning news that he had borrowed from Doug.

"But you look so cute when you're sleeping," Kai smirked. Gray shot him a piecing glare, but continued reading the paper as if he really cared what was happening elsewhere in the world. It was no fun pestering Gray if he was ignored so he looked for entertainment in another place and found it. At a table across the room sat a redhead girl. When he looked over she quickly averted her eyes and took great interest in examining her nails. A few moments later and Kai seated himself adjacent to her. "I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting you."

"I just arrived here yesterday," Nami said plainly and tried her best to avoid the sideways glare she was receiving from the table where Gray still sat pretending to read his newspaper.

"Then allow he me to introduce myself," Kai took one of Nami's hands in his own, "My name is Kai and I run a restaurant on the beach. I would be greatly honored if you would stop by for a meal while you're in town."

"I'm leaving today so I…," at that time Ann returned with a plate full of pancakes and Nami reclaimed her hand, thankful of the diversion. Kai didn't leave her to her breakfast though.

"You're leaving today? I was certain you came here to view the fireworks."

"Oh yes," piped Ann, "Mineral Town's Fireworks Festival is a must see. It's on the 24th. That's tomorrow, you ought to stay until then." Nami stuffed a forkful of pancakes into her mouth.

_I suppose I could live through one or two more days here_

She looked up at the two that were waiting for her to answer, sighed deeply, and nodded. Ann clapped her hands and went on about how they, Mary, and Popuri could go on a picnic by the spring.

* * *

Jack had virtually nothing to do. Rain had fallen sometime during the night giving the crops a good dousing and he had let his livestock out to graze. Presently he sat leaning up against the apple tree. The air was damp and had a thick earthy smell that wasn't too unpleasant. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. It wasn't often he got a day off. Then a thought struck him: I should get out that old fishing rod Zack gave me a while back.

He went in and retrieved it then called out for Max. The little dog didn't come so he tried again. Then he heard a series of yaps in the direction of town. With a groan, he set his fishing gear down by the mailbox and proceeded to follow the sound. He whistled and called, "Here boy! Max!," he then caught sight of the redhead girl he saw at Doug's inn the other night. As she turned the corner he could see that she was carrying Max in her arms. "Hey there!," he called and waved a hand over his head.

"This your's?" the girl asked holding out Max.

Jack's POV 

Barley was right. She really was pretty. In fact if it weren't for Max barking at me I probably would have still been staring stupidly at her.

"Yeah, he must have chased a squirrel out of the yard. Hey I saw you at the inn last night. You must be new in town, right?" for a second I didn't think she was going to answer me. It really was a dumb question. Of course she was new here; I've only been in this town for what…three years? She let Max down who proceeded to run in circles wagging his tail happily.

"I was planning on leaving today, but apparently there's a Fireworks Festival tomorrow night and it's a must see," she shoved her hands in her pockets and shifted on her right foot. I thought of what Barley had said back at the inn: _"Joanna this, Joanna that…blah blah…talk to her, see if she has a boyfriend."_ Well, I'm talking to her now. All I need is the guts to ask her out. Okay…on the count of three: One, Tw--

"Well there's your dog. I guess I'll be going now," she started to turn around and leave.

Crap! I was missing my chance!

"Um, I like to fish! I…I mean I'm going fishing, would you like to go…with me I mean?" I could curse the heavens for my lameness, that is if I could remember any words to do so. My head felt like something was swimming in it and my stomach was fairing no better. I realized I had my eyes squeezed shut and opened them to see her looking right at me with her head cocked to one side.

"Sorry, but I've been drafted to go on a picnic this afternoon with Ann and her friends," I knew it, I made a fool of myself for the umpteenth time, "perhaps a rain check?"

"Huh?," had I heard correctly?

"A rain check? That is if you're not too busy?"

"Not at all! Come by anytime." She smiled, nodded, and proceeded to walk back the way she had come. I stood there for a few moments and when she was out of sight, I sat down on the brick road. Damn! I didn't get her name. I heard a low whine to my right and turned to see Max sitting next to me wagging his tail uncertainly.

"Good boy, Max"

* * *

Ann worked extra fast and finished all her chores in record time. She still had to go pull Mary from the library and find Popuri, so she grabbed the basket she had prepared for the picnic and hurried off before her dad found anything else that needed to be done.

Mary was busy shelving a stack of books when Ann arrived.

"A picnic? That sounds great," She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and looked back at the stack of books. Ann groaned when she realized what Mary was thinking, "I'd get done a lot faster if you helped me."

"Cant you just leave it?" Mary looked doubtfully down at the books again.

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt, but--" Ann grabbed her arm and hauled her out the library doors.

"Great! Lets go get Popuri and Nami then."

It was half past twelve when they all reached the spring. Popuri Laid down a tablecloth she had borrowed from Kai and Ann unloaded her basket on to it. There were sandwiches of all sorts and juice boxes as well as tiny muffins for dessert.

"Wow, Ann this is delicious," Popuri squealed as she chopped down on one of the egg salad sandwiches.

"I knew you'd like them," she replied with a grin, "Hey Nami, what's it like to travel all the time?"

"Yeah! I bet It's exciting, right? New places and people to meet," Popuri said excitedly," And…and I wonder if there's another Mineral Town just like ours only different," she jutted her index finger out at Ann, "Like Ann would have blue hair and a pet monkey named Steve!" Ann choked on her juice, Mary giggled, and even Nami couldn't help but laugh. Ann chucked her juice box at Popuri's head, "Hey! What was that for?"

"Well, in this other Mineral Town you would work at a pie shop and make chicken pot pie every single day," Ann put her hands on her hips and grinned widely.

"Chicken pot pie? Does it have eggs in it?" Ann's grin faded and she rolled her eyes. Mary toppled over in in another fit of giggles. "No really, what is chicken pot pie?" Ann shook her head to say 'you don't want to know.'

"What were we talking about again?" Ann asked after Mary got her giggles under control.

"What is it like to travel," Mary looked over to Nami.

"Well," she thought for a moment, "I guess it's a different experience for everyone," she paused, but the other just stared back expectantly, "I read a book that described it in a depressing sort of way, but I'm not sure I feel the same." Nami searched for the words she needed.

"So what is your favorite part about traveling," asked Mary helpfully. Again Nami thought for a minute, then smiled.

"Everywhere I go there is something new too see or learn. For example, in a town called Flower Bud they had a pig that could sniff out rare mushrooms," They listened for nearly four hours as Nami reeled off tales of her travels. Then Ann noticed the sun beginning to dip behind the mountains and glanced at her watch.

"Oh my Goddess! I have to get back to the inn and help dad set up for dinner," she jumped up and started too jog away when she remembered the other three still sitting around the picnic, "Umm…"

"Don't worry Ann, we'll clean up," Mary waved Ann away reassuringly.

"What should we do now?," Popuri asked as the three of them packed up what remained of the picnic.

"I had better get back to the library and finish re-shelving before dinner." Popuri pouted and looked over to Nami.

"You don't have anything planned do you?" she asked with pleading eyes.

"I guess not…that is besides taking Ann's basket back to the inn," she shrugged and picked up the basket full of scraps, wrappers, and whatever was left to throw out.

"Perfect, then you and I can go visit Kai. We need to return that table cloth anyways," she grabbed the cloth and skipped down the path with it. Nami glanced back to Mary who was standing a couple paces back with 'I feel your pain' showing in her forced smile. Nami drew in a breath and followed pink haired girl at a walk.

As they got to town Popuri abandoned her high spirited skip for a cheerful song. Nami couldn't identify what she was singing partly because she hummed most of the words. Upon reaching the inn, Nami was deciding whether or not she should make an excuse to stay and leave the over excitable girl to returning the tablecloth on her own when out the doors came Kai. He was stretching his arms wide and yawning.

"Kai!" Popuri screeched like the fan girl she was and ran over to tackle him with a hug. "Nami and I were just on our way to see you." Kai laughed a little uneasily and tried to untangle himself from Popuri's grip. Then he noticed Nami standing a ways off still holding the picnic basket.

"Well well, look what we have here, Nami right?" she walked up to where Kai stood with Popuri still clinging to his arm.

"That would be my name."

"So you two where on your way to see me huh? Well, if I remember right, Nami here owes me a visit at my Seaside Lodge," he smirked and folded his arms, which was not easy to do seeing as Popuri still refused to let go.

"I suppose so," her eyes inspected the brickwork of the inn.

"Am I really that hard to look at," Kai ginned and scratched that back of his head. Nami quickly removed her eyes from the side of the inn. She crossed her arms and instinctively put on a look of irritation to hide the blush that ran across her face.

"No no Kai. Nami likes architecture. That's the art of constructing buildings," both Kai and Nami looked at the pink haired girl with honest shock.

"Where'd you learn that?" asked Kai as he replaced his look of surprise with his usual grin.

"Mary told me. when I asked her why Nami seems to avoid looking at people she said," Popuri stuck her index finger up next to her head in imitation of the librarian, "She's not avoiding anyone, Popuri, she's just fascinated in the architecture of Mineral Town. That's the art of constructing buildings," she put her finger down and smiled, obviously proud of the new word she learned. Nami lowered her head as her face turned an even darker shade of red.

"I have to go give Ann her basket," Nami said as she remembered she was still holding on to it.

"Okie dokie," chimed Popuri reattaching herself to Kai's Arm.

"We'll wait for you out here," said Kai, blocking any chance of escape.

When she walked in, Ann was running around setting up tables and wiping them down with a cloth. When she noticed Nami standing patiently near the door, she hopped over to retrieve the basket.

"Thank you so much and sorry again for leaving you all with the mess," she then scampered off to stash the basket somewhere for the time being. Nami looked back at the door. There were far worse things than spending a few hours with those two she decided and walked back outside. There they were, it seemed Popuri had finally given Kai back his arm and now stood next to him waving her hand wildly at Nami.

"Come on! Come on!," she ran a few steps down the road and waited for the other two to catch up.

When they reached the turn off towards the town square, they met up with Cliff who had left the church a little earlier than usual.

"Where you off to Cliff?" Kai said a little bit loud causing him to flinch back in surprise.

"Hey Kai," Nami caught his eyes from where she stood off to the side, "Hello Nami," he said with a wide smile forming on his face.

"You two have met?" Kai blurted out, "Don't get me wrong but you rarely show your face anywhere besides the church." Cliff shifted uneasily.

"Well, actually that's where we met," Cliff scratched the back of his head uncomfortably.

"Nami likes churches too?" exclaimed Popuri, "Since you two have things in common, you should spend time and get to know each other! Kai and I will understand. Go on!" she then grabbed hold of Kai in her fan girl death grip and dragged him off towards the beach. The other two just stood there awkwardly for a moment until Cliff broke the silence.

"Would you like to Walk with me?"

"Sure." they walked slowly towards the inn that was filling with dinner guests.

"So what brought you here to Mineral Town?" Cliff asked casually.

"Just another dot on the map, I guess."

"Heh, I suppose that's why I'm here too," Nami turned towards him just enough to see his face, "where you headed next?" he turned his eyes on her and Nami resumed looking straight ahead.

"Closest town from here," they stopped outside the doors to the inn.

"Good luck to you, Nami," he smiled warmly and she nodded returning the smile, "As they say: for those few who don't find their place, is the life of the wandering soul. Lets both find our places somewhere, whether here or in the next dot on the map."

Back in her room, Nami rummaged through her rucksack until she pulled out an old travel worn book. She turned to that last page and read.

_I Knew it!_

* * *

**Sorry about the wait. im taking two summer classes to get a jump start on college and all, so until next time!**

* * *


End file.
